Evolución mágica
by xp2011
Summary: La historia de las Halliwell con la magia (en un entorno alternativo). Guía para varios fics de mayor complejidad.
1. Halliwell, brujas adolescentes

**El siguiente es un fic que puede servir como base para otros fics de mayor complejidad.**

**Hechiceras es una creación de Constance Burge para la (ya extinta) cadena The WB. CBS tiene los derechos y este fic es solo para propósitos de entretenimiento.**

**Octubre de 1986**

Prue Halliwell recién había cumplido 16 años y vivía la vida típica de una adolescente. Vivía en San Francisco con su abuela Penny, su padre Victor y sus hermanas Piper (13 años) y Phoebe (11 años).

Un día, Prue estaba en la secundaria cuando descubrió que poseía habilidades fuera del alcance de la mayoría de las personas. Asustada, les comentó la situación a sus hermanas. Mientras Phoebe mostraba asombro, Piper, preocupada, sugirió que lo comentara con los mayores. Prue siguió la sugerencia y le comentó la situación a Victor y Penny. Estos le dijeron a Prue que ella era una bruja, destinada a ser una de las fuerzas más poderosas del bien. También le dijeron que Piper y Phoebe enfrentarían el mismo destino.

Al principio, Prue tendía a usar sus poderes para resolver sus asuntos cotidianos (tareas, chicos, planes con amigos). Para colmo, el uso de la magia no solía facilitar las cosas. Pero con la guía de Penny, Prue aprendía a controlar sus poderes.

**Junio de 1989**

Piper recién había cumplido 16 y sus poderes mágicos comenzaban a manifestarse. Los poderes mágicos tendían a aparecer espontáneamente, metiendo a Piper en problemas. A veces, Piper utilizaba sus poderes para resolver sus asuntos, no facilitando las cosas. Pero la guía sabia de Penny hacía que Piper aprendiera a controlar sus poderes.

**Noviembre de 1991**

Phoebe recién había cumplido 16 y para cuando sus poderes mágicos se manifestaron, ella los "recibió" con mucho entusiasmo, utilizándolos para resolver sus asuntos, sin salirle bien las cosas en la mayoría de los casos. Prue y Piper estaban preocupadas por la actitud de su hermana hacia la magia pero al mismo tiempo estaban atraídas por la posibilidad de lograr sus ambiciones con magia. Con esfuerzo, Penny hizo que Phoebe aprendiera a controlar sus poderes mientras les decía a las 3 hermanas que no abusen de la magia en ganancias personales.

**Nota: a diferencia de la serie original y el cómic, las hermanas en este fic tienen cada una un arsenal de poderes activos (telequinesis, parálisis, teletransportación, aparición y desaparición de objetos, invisibilidad), los cuales se activan con la mente y movimientos sutiles de la cara y/o las manos.**


	2. Juventud mágica

**Noviembre de 1993**

Phoebe recién cumplió los 18 y le dijo a Penny que ya estaba lista para asumir su destino mágico. Para ese entonces, Prue, Piper y Phoebe habían aprendido a controlar y usar responsablemente sus poderes (aunque a veces cayendo en la tentación de usar la magia para ganancia personal). Sin embargo, Victor y Penny les dijeron a las hermanas que aún no estaban listas, ya que debían buscar a una hermana perdida para completar el grupo de "elegidas".

Las hermanas investigaron y descubrieron que su madre Patty tuvo un amorío con un guía blanco llamado Sam y que fruto de dicho amorío nació una hija que fue dada en adopción poco después de nacer. La búsqueda de las hermanas las condujo a una chica de 16 años llamada Paige Matthews. Paige vivía con sus padres adoptivos (Mark y Helen Matthews), era una chica rebelde y sus habilidades mágicas habían surgido recientemente.

Prue, Piper y Phoebe notaron que Paige tiene los mismos problemas que ellas tuvieron (incluyendo el uso frecuente de la magia para ganancia personal). Con esfuerzo y la ayuda de Penny y Victor, se ganaron la confianza de Paige y comenzaron a orientarla por el camino correcto en cuanto al uso de sus poderes.

**Septiembre de 1994**

Los padres adoptivos de Paige murieron en un accidente de tránsito. Paige se salvó de morir orbitando instintivamente. Poco después de estos acontecimientos, la familia Halliwell le propuso a una devastada Paige irse a vivir a su casa. Paige acepta y luego experimenta un cambio radical en su vida (dejación del alcohol y las drogas, trabajo duro en la secundaria) mientras se esfuerza en controlar sus poderes, con la guía de Penny y las hermanas.

**Nota: Paige también tiene un arsenal de poderes activos (telequinesis, parálisis, teletransportación, aparición y desaparición de objetos, invisibilidad), los cuales activa con movimientos sutiles de la cara y/o las manos.**


	3. Vidas separadas

**Agosto de 1995**

Paige recién cumplió los 18 y dijo estar lista para asumir su destino mágico. Para ese entonces, ella y sus hermanas habían aprendido a controlar sus poderes (a veces cayendo en la tentación de la ganancia personal). Sin embargo, el destino hizo que el destino mágico de las Halliwell no se cumpliera aún.

Prue y Piper recibieron ofertas de trabajo en Los Ángeles, las cuales aceptaron. Las 2 Halliwell mayores se fueron de la casa que las vio crecer, prometiendo estar en contacto. La reacción de los demás integrantes de la familia no se hizo esperar, con Phoebe y Paige mostrando una mezcla de tristeza (por no estar juntas) y regocijo (por tener buenos empleos). La más afectada fue Penny, quien expresó preocupación por que sus nietas podrían no cumplir con su destino mágico. "Algún día asumirán su destino" solía decirle Victor a Penny, mostrando esperanza.

En Los Ángeles, Prue trabajaba como curadora en una galería de arte, saliendo con un muchacho llamado Roger. Mientras tanto, Piper era cajera en un banco.

**Noviembre de 1997**

Penny comenzó a ponerse muy enferma, dándole dificultades a Victor, Phoebe y Paige. Ante tal escenario, Prue y Piper regresaron a San Francisco para ayudar con el cuidado de su abuela, permitiendo a Phoebe y Paige continuar (más o menos tranquilamente) con sus estudios. Para ayudar con el sustento de la casa, Prue consiguió trabajo en un museo, como curadora.

**Marzo de 1998**

La abuela Penny murió de un ataque cardíaco, entristeciendo a toda la familia. La más afectada fue Phoebe, quien se fue a vivir a Nueva York poco después del funeral.

**Mayo de 1998**

Paige consiguió un trabajo de verano en Florida, alegrando un poco las vidas de Victor, Piper y Prue. Las hermanas mayores se pusieron en contacto con Phoebe para darle la noticia y Phoebe se alegró por el logro de su hermana menor.

¿Y dónde estaba Phoebe? En Nueva York, trabajando como camarera en un restaurante pequeño. Mientras tanto, Victor exhalaba esperanza y suspenso cuando solía decirle a Prue y Piper que sus vidas cambiarían radicalmente cuando las 4 hermanas se vuelvan a juntar.


	4. Cumpliendo la profecía

**Septiembre de 1998**

Phoebe y Paige regresaron a casa, siendo recibidas con los brazos abiertos por Victor, Prue y Piper. Su reunión familiar fue cortada cuando una mano fantasmal guió a las chicas hacia el ático. Las chicas comprendieron que ya era tiempo de asumir su destino mágico y encontraron el Libro de las Sombras. Ellas recitaron el hechizo que estaba al principio de ese libro y sus poderes se fortalecieron, despertando el poder de las Hechiceras (para alegría de Victor).

Victor les contó que su destino mágico consistía en proteger a los inocentes y combatir a las fuerzas del mal, usando tanto sus poderes individuales como un poder colectivo: el Poder de las 4. También les dijo que los poderes de las chicas son el cumplimiento de una profecía de 3 siglos de antigüedad.

A lo largo de los primeros meses como Poder de las 4, las Halliwell cometieron algunos errores mientras terminaban de aprender a controlar sus poderes y lucharon contra muchos seres mágicos malignos, algunos de los cuales habían sido enviados por el demonio más poderoso del inframundo: La Fuente de Todo Mal. Mientras tanto, nuevas relaciones de pareja salían a la luz. Prue se reconectó con Andy Trudeau (un viejo amor de la secundaria) y éste les presentó a un nuevo amigo: su compañero Darryl Morris. Al mismo tiempo, los Ancianos les asignaron como guía blanco a Leo Wyatt, quien eventualmente sería parte de la familia.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los triunfos contra el mal, la relación de Prue y Andy fue puesta a prueba cuando Prue le reveló el secreto a Andy y éste, confundido, se vio forzado a cubrir las huellas sobrenaturales de las hermanas.

**Mayo de 1999**

Andy quedó gravemente herido mientras protegía a las hermanas del ataque del demonio Rodríguez. Rodríguez fue vencido y leo curó a Andy. Tras este incidente, Andy comprendió la naturaleza de los poderes de las hermanas y aceptó plenamente a Prue como bruja. Esa aceptación fortaleció la relación.

¿Qué estaban haciendo los integrantes de la familia Halliwell en todo este tiempo?

Prue: especialista en antigüedades al servicio de la casa de subastas Buckland.

Piper: gerente del restaurante Terremoto. Renunció en mayo del '99.

Phoebe y Paige: estudiantes universitarias.

Darryl y Andy: detectives al servicio de la policía de San Francisco.

Leo: guía blanco.

Victor: jubilado.


	5. Rito del pasaje

**Septiembre de 1999**

Luego de que las hermanas salvaron al Libro de las Sombras de ser borrado por un demonio, el espíritu de Penny las visitó y con ello las chicas aprendieron que su mano fantasmal las había estado guiando. Al mismo tiempo, Piper inauguró con éxito su propio club nocturno, el P4.

**Octubre de 1999**

Aunque ganaron perspectiva desde que obtuvieron sus poderes, las hermanas aprendieron (a las malas) una lección valiosa: no utilizar sus poderes para castigar. Una visita al futuro forzó a las Halliwell a ver la muerte de Phoebe en la hoguera como un posible sendero a seguir si tomaban malas decisiones con sus poderes en el presente.

**Diciembre de 1999**

Piper, Phoebe y Paige descubrieron que Prue solía visitar un lago a las afueras de San Francisco. Dicho lago fue el escenario en que Patty (madre de las hermanas) encontró la muerte en 1978. Cuando las hermanas fueron allí, conocieron a Sam (guía blanco de Patty) y descubrieron que él y Patty tenían un romance prohibido comparable a la relación entre Leo y Piper. Esto hizo que Paige supiera que Sam era su padre biológico. Sam murió protegiendo a las hermanas del demonio que mató a Patty y su espíritu se juntó con Patty en el plano espiritual (aunque poco después volvió a ser guía blanco).

**Enero de 2000**

Darryl sospecha que las hermanas están involucradas en algunos casos policiales sin resolver y decide pedir una explicación. Ante esta situación, Andy le revela el secreto de las hermanas. Darryl se confunde al principio, pero luego entiende la naturaleza del asunto.

**Febrero de 2000**

Piper había estado oscilando en sus relaciones de pareja entre Leo y Dan (un nuevo vecino). Cuando Piper se enfermó de una enfermedad tropical, las hermanas intentaron curarla mágicamente. Aunque lograron su cometido, se vieron obligadas a deshacer el hechizo debido a que la enfermedad se estaba propagando por la ciudad. Con Prue, Phoebe y Paige devastadas ante una inminente muerte de Piper, Leo va al rescate, curando a Piper (a costa de perder temporalmente sus poderes). Esto hizo que Piper eligiera a Leo como su pareja.

Poco después, Prue renunció a su trabajo en Buckland y se convirtió en fotógrafa para la revista 415.

**Marzo de 2000**

2 acontecimientos alegres sacuden a la familia Halliwell: el matrimonio de Prue con Andy y la graduación universitaria de Paige. Poco después, Paige consigue trabajo como asistente de trabajo social en South Bay Social Services.

Para **mayo de 2000**, Phoebe había aprendido a abrir su corazón, lo que la prepararía para un hombre que la influiría profundamente.

¿Y Victor? Guiando a las chicas por el buen camino.


	6. Un demonio en la familia

**Junio de 2000**

Los Ancianos hicieron saber a Leo que ellos no estaban de acuerdo con que Leo y Piper fueran novios, así que le presentaron 2 opciones: o Leo terminaba su relación con Piper o a las hermanas se les asignaba otro guía blanco. Ante tal dilema, Leo le propuso matrimonio a Piper y las hermanas planearon una boda "clandestina" que no pudo llevarse a cabo. Al final, los Ancianos se dieron por vencidos y le permitieron a Leo seguir con su relación.

Mientras tanto, Phoebe experimentaba un gran cambio en su vida. Por un lado, adquirió el poder de la levitación. Por otro lado, comenzó a salir con un chico llamado Cole Turner, quien cambiaría su vida para siempre. Cole era "medio-demonio" y la relación entre él y Phoebe comenzó como un debate para ver si Cole era bueno o malo. Paige y Prue, al inicio, no veían la relación con buenos ojos.

**Octubre de 2000**

Las hermanas Halliwell viajaron en el tiempo hasta 1670 para asegurarse de que Melinda Warren naciera para que la dinastía mágica Warren-Halliwell pudiera desarrollarse.

**Diciembre de 2000**

Después de que Cole le revelara su lado humano, Phoebe le mintió a sus hermanas, Leo, Andy y Victor diciendo que Cole estaba muerto cuando en realidad no lo estaba. Eventualmente la mentira sería descubierta pero Phoebe fue perdonada.

**Febrero de 2001**

Piper y Leo se casaron, para alegría de los integrantes de la familia Halliwell.

**Abril de 2001**

Piper adquirió un nuevo poder: la combustión molecular (hacer explotar objetos) mientras que el lado guía blanco de Paige comenzó a manifestarse cuando ella adquirió el poder de orbitar.

**Agosto de 2001**

Shax, el asesino a sueldo de La Fuente, atacó a las hermanas. Andy, Leo y Cole estaban preocupados por lo que podría suceder y Andy se ofreció a proteger a las hermanas, aunque su oferta fue rechazada. Durante un segundo ataque de Shax, Prue y Piper quedan malheridas (Prue casi muere), pero Leo logra curarlas.

En estos meses, Andy, Darryl y Victor no experimentaron grandes cambios en sus vidas.


	7. Luces y sombras

Este fue un año lleno de luces y sombras.

**Septiembre de 2001**

Las hermanas Halliwell estaban consolando a Hannah y Allison Robinson, unas hermanas (y brujas buenas) que perdieron a su hermana mayor Stephanie en los atentados terroristas del 11-S. En un intento por ayudarlas, conjuraron el hechizo para llamar a una bruja perdida y dicho hechizo hizo que las Robinson conocieron a Rachel, la hermana que ellas no sabían que tenían. Eso hizo que las Robinson siguieran adelante en su camino mágico, con su poder colectivo reconstruido.

**Febrero de 2002**

Después de mucho tiempo de enfrentar a los secuaces de La Fuente, las hermanas vencieron al líder del inframundo, o al menos eso creían. La forma demoníaca de La Fuente fue vencida, pero su esencia poseyó a Cole haciendo que se desencadenara una lucha por el poder en el inframundo.

**Marzo-Abril de 2002**

Cole tuvo un matrimonio oscuro con Phoebe y concibió un bebé demonio, pero él se dio cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo a ella y sus hermanas. Cole quiso renunciar a sus poderes demoníacos, sin éxito.

Mientras tanto, Phoebe consiguió trabajo en el periódico The Bay Mirror, como columnista de consejos sentimentales.

**Mayo de 2002**

Las hermanas aniquilaron a Cole, lo que hizo que el espíritu de La Fuente fuera transferido a la vidente Seer, quien estaba orquestando muchas de las luchas de poder en el inframundo. El bebé no nacido de Phoebe fue transferido a Seer, permitiendo a las hermanas (con ayuda de Leo y Cole, quien resucitó) vencer a la nueva Fuente y sus secuaces.

Como una recompensa por haber "vencido" a La Fuente, un ángel del destino les dio la oportunidad a las hermanas de abandonar su rol como Hechiceras y llevar vidas normales. Una batalla más contra el mal y sabios consejos de Leo, Cole y Andy las convenció de seguir siguiendo su llamado mágico. Al final, mientras Cole y Phoebe juraron evitar que su bebé cayera en las garras del mal, Prue y Piper se enteraron de que estaban embarazadas.


	8. Niños doblemente bendecidos

Este podría catalogarse como "el año de los niños doblemente bendecidos".

**Septiembre de 2002**

Phoebe casi se convierte en una sirena para escapar de sus problemas mágicos, familiares y laborales. Sin embargo, toda la familia (especialmente Cole) la rescató de ese destino. Mientras tanto, Prue y Piper se prepararon para el nacimiento de sus primogénitos. En el caso del primogénito de Piper, éste se fue haciendo más poderoso en el vientre materno.

**Octubre de 2002**

Paige renuncia a su empleo en South Bay Social Services para ser una bruja de tiempo completo, continuando (junto con sus hermanas) el proceso de crecimiento de sus poderes.

**Noviembre de 2002**

Se produce el nacimiento de Adam, hijo de Cole y Phoebe. Poco después, se realiza su bautizo Wicca, cumpliendo (en parte) con la promesa que sus padres hicieron para evitar que caiga en las garras del mal.

**Enero de 2003**

Cole es perseguido por una banda de demonios que llevaba tiempo acechándolo. Pero las Hechiceras destruyeron a esos demonios, salvando a Cole de morir asesinado. A modo de protección, las Halliwell (con ayuda de Leo) hechizaron a Cole de modo tal que los demonios y ángeles oscuros no pudieran detectarlo.

En esa misma época, se produce el nacimiento de Jess, hija de Prue y Andy.

**Febrero de 2003**

Se produce el nacimiento de Wyatt, hijo de Leo y Piper. Sin embargo, su nacimiento no limó las asperezas entre las hermanas y los Ancianos.

**Mayo de 2003**

Los titanes fueron liberados y se dispusieron a acabar con los Ancianos. Las hermanas ("disfrazadas" de diosas de la antigua Grecia), Leo y Cole los enfrentaron y los vencieron. Pero cuando la batalla terminó, Leo fue convertido en un Anciano. Piper no tomó muy bien esta determinación, haciendo que Leo usara sus poderes para disipar el dolor de Piper.

Antes de irse "allá arriba", Leo encomendó a las hermanas al cuidado de Chris, un misterioso guía blanco que vino del futuro. Él envió a Leo misteriosamente lejos. Sin embargo, Chris no vino solo, ya que lo acompañaron 2 usuarios mágicos procedentes también del futuro: Jess y Adam.


	9. Amenaza al futuro

**Junio de 2003**

Después de un mes creyendo que Leo estaba "allá arriba" ignorando a su familia, las hermanas, Andy, Cole y Victor sospecharon que un usuario mágico transportó a Leo a la isla de Valhalla. Leo escapó de allí y se reveló que el usuario en cuestión era Chris, el nuevo guía blanco de las Halliwell. Inicialmente, Cole y Andy no confiaron en Chris.

Chris, Jess y Adam dijeron provenir de un futuro sombrío para evitar que Wyatt se volviera malvado. Eso hizo que durante los siguientes meses, la familia Halliwell centrara sus esfuerzos en evitar que Wyatt se convirtiera al mal protegiéndolo de las fuerzas del inframundo. Mientras tanto, Phoebe obtuvo el poder de la empatía.

**Mediados de 2003**

Sintiéndose confiada por su "dominio" de la magia, Paige probó varios empleos temporales.

**Septiembre de 2003**

El comportamiento de Chris, Jess y Adam había desatado toda clase de interrogantes hasta que ellos, sintiéndose acorralados, tuvieron que revelar su secreto a las hermanas y sus parejas (es decir, Leo, Cole y Andy). Chris reveló que él era la versión adulta del aún no nacido segundo hijo de Leo y Piper. Jess reveló que era la versión adulta de la hija de Prue y Andy y Adam dijo ser la versión adulta del hijo de Cole y Phoebe.

**Octubre de 2003**

Gideon, el mentor de Leo, les reveló a las hermanas y sus parejas la existencia de la Escuela de Magia (de la cual era el director), la cual fue creada para instruir a futuras generaciones de usuarios mágicos.

**Abril de 2004**

Luego de ser atacado por un demonio araña, Chris dijo estar resentido con Leo porque éste, al crecer, no le prestaba atención. Sin embargo, los problemas entre Leo y Chris fueron resueltos.

**Entre mayo y julio de 2004**

Para sorpresa de la familia, se descubre que Gideon es aquel que intenta convertir a Wyatt al mal (con ayuda de algunos demonios, como Barbas).

**Julio de 2004**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo y Cole se enfrentaron a Gideon y lo derrotaron, acabando con su maligno plan. Y mientras Gideon era juzgado por los Ancianos (posteriormente siendo despojado de sus poderes y su cargo), Chris, Jess y Adam se despidieron de su familia y regresaron a su época. Al final, se produce el nacimiento de Chris.


	10. Magia en peligro

**Septiembre de 2004**

Los Ancianos amenazaron con cerrar la Escuela de Magia hasta que Paige se ofreció para ser la nueva directora de la institución. Aun así, las Hechiceras no estaban preparadas para enfrentar una nueva amenaza: Leo y Cole, afectados por la traición de Gideon, comenzaron a aliarse con los Avatares, usuarios mágicos que querían imponer su visión "pacífica" del mundo.

**Finales de 2004**

El novio de Paige, el agente Kyle Brody, había tratado con Avatares e intentó convencer a las hermanas de que ellos no eran la salvación que Leo y Cole pensaron, pero cuando una premonición le mostró a Phoebe un futuro utópico (donde la lucha contra el mal ya había terminado y ella vivía feliz con Cole, Adam y una hija), él comenzó a pensar que los Avatares posiblemente tenían razón.

**Enero de 2005**

Las Halliwell inocentemente ayudaron a los Avatares a reedificar el mundo a su manera (en la cual no había libre voluntad). Dándose cuenta de lo que habían hecho, las hermanas unieron fuerzas con el demonio Zankou para derrotar a los Avatares. Kyle había muerto en la lucha pero los Ancianos lo recompensaron convirtiéndolo en un guía blanco.

**Abril de 2005**

Los Ancianos castigaron a Leo y Cole por haberse unido a los Avatares. A Cole le quitaron sus poderes mientras que Leo fue puesto a prueba (siendo puesto sin memoria y en un lugar remoto), de modo que debía elegir entre su familia y los Ancianos. Al final, Leo eligió a su familia, a costa de perder sus poderes.

**Mayo de 2005**

Las acciones de Zankou estaban poniendo en peligro el secreto de las hermanas, así que ellas lo enfrentaron y lo vencieron. Al final, Darryl se iría a vivir en la Costa Este junto a su familia mientras las hermanas, Leo y Cole fingían sus muertes, "desapareciendo" de los mundos mágico y mortal (siendo Victor y Andy los únicos que sabían la verdad).


	11. Supremo poder (la gran batalla)

**Junio de 2005**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo y Cole vivían adoptando la identidad de unos supuestos primos (con Victor y Andy sabiendo el secreto). La farsa no duró mucho tiempo ya que un agente de Seguridad Nacional los descubrió (sin exponerlos mucho), dándoles nuevos impulsos en la lucha contra el mal.

Esto se hizo con la ayuda de una joven bruja llamada Billie Jenkins. Ella (protegida de Paige) tenía sus propios demonios internos, ya que mientras ayudaba a las Hechiceras en la lucha contra el mal, ella buscaba a su hermana Christy, quien había sido raptada 15 años antes por demonios.

**Noviembre de 2005**

Un ángel de la muerte vino por Leo, Cole y Andy, pero las hermanas llegaron a un acuerdo con un ángel del destino para que se llevara a los niños (Adam, Wyatt, Chris y Jess) mientras ellas enfrentaban una gran batalla. Las Halliwell fueron advertidas de que tendrían que enfrentar al supremo poder y que de vencer, recuperarían a los niños.

**Febrero de 2006**

Billie encuentra a Christy (quien había sido sometida a un lavado de cerebro por parte de sus captores demoníacos) y une fuerzas con ella. La Triada y el demonio Dumain comenzaron a manipular a las Jenkins. Mientras tanto, Paige se casa con Henry Mitchell, un oficial de libertad condicional de la policía de San Francisco.

**Mayo de 2006**

La Triada y Dumain hicieron que las Jenkins invocaran al Nexus, pero en el transcurso de la batalla, Billie se dio cuenta de las maquinaciones demoníacas a su alrededor y unió fuerzas con las hermanas para derrotar a la Triada y Dumain. Christy intentó matar a su hermana pero Billie la mató en defensa propia, afectándola.

Al final, los niños Halliwell volvieron y las hermanas Halliwell obtuvieron una vida relativamente normal (lo que habían anhelado por años). En cuanto a Billie, comenzó a disfrutar la vida con ayuda de los miembros de la familia Halliwell.


	12. Periodo de transición

**Lo que viene en este fic, de ahora en adelante, está inspirado en el cómic de Hechiceras.**

**Dicho cómic fue creado por Paul Ruditis para la editorial estadounidense Zenescope (con base en la serie original, creada por Constance Burge).**

**Los personajes reconocibles de este fic son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Este fic es solo para propósitos de entretenimiento.**

Este podría catalogarse como un periodo de transición, ya que durante este periodo las hermanas Halliwell y sus seres queridos han llevado una vida relativamente normal, enfrentando a uno que otro demonio de vez en cuando.

**Junio de 2006**

Luego de meses de ocupación demoníaca, las hermanas y Billie recuperan la Escuela de Magia para el bando del bien. Tras ello, Leo volvió a asumir su puesto de director (Leo ya había ocupado ese puesto durante unos meses en 2005, antes de que la escuela fuera ocupada por demonios).

**Septiembre de 2006**

Billie se va a vivir a la ciudad de Los Ángeles con la intención de terminar sus estudios universitarios, prometiendo estar en contacto con la familia Halliwell (cumpliendo esa promesa con frecuencia).

**Marzo de 2007**

Nace Nick, hijo de Prue y Andy.

**Abril de 2007**

Nace Melinda, hija de Leo y Piper.

**Mayo de 2007**

Piper vende el club P4, con la esperanza de abrir su propio restaurante.

**Septiembre de 2007**

Nacen Tamora y Kat, hijas gemelas de Paige y Henry.

**Marzo de 2008**

Nace PJ, hija de Cole y Phoebe.

¿Y Victor? Para **abril de 2008**, aún seguía cuidando a la familia Halliwell.


	13. Las chicas están de vuelta

**Mayo de 2008**

Las hermanas Halliwell van al funeral de Brittany (la primera inocente que salvaron) y tras el funeral Phoebe recibe una premonición que indica que los inocentes que han salvado están en peligro. Mientras las hermanas se esfuerzan para salvar a esos inocentes volviendo a combatir a las fuerzas del mal, los brujos malvados Neena y Hogan planean resucitar a La Fuente de Todo Mal.

**Mayo de 2009**

Con ayuda de distintos usuarios mágicos, las Hechiceras se enfrentan a La Fuente y lo vencen, sin saber que la esencia de éste ha sido transferida a Neena.

**Agosto de 2009**

Phoebe revela su secreto mágico a Elise (su jefa) para impedir que un hombre llamado Cal Green ataque a Elise.

**Finales de 2009**

Mientras que Piper se preocupa por los poderes mágicos de Melinda (activados por los Ancianos), Neena toma el control del inframundo luego de haber matado a Hogan. Neena planea tomar el control del Territorio de los Ancianos.

**Febrero de 2010**

Durante una batalla entre las hermanas y un grupo de demonios, Paige rescata a un bebé del vientre de una mujer muerta. Paige y Henry adoptan al bebé, a quien bautizan como Henry Jr.

**Abril de 2010**

Durante una batalla, Neena envía a Piper a una dimensión alternativa. Mientras intentan rescatarla, Leo, Prue, Phoebe, Paige y Cole aprenden que Neena es la primera de todas las brujas, que busca venganza contra los Ancianos y los ángeles del destino porque ellos la alejaron de su amante.

**Mayo de 2010**

Piper es rescatada y posteriormente las hermanas, Leo y Cole (con la ayuda de los espíritus de toda la dinastía Warren-Halliwell) se enfrentan a Neena y la vencen. Mientras Neena es confinada a la dimensión alternativa donde estuvo Piper, los ángeles del destino libraron a los hijos de las Hechiceras de "heredar" el poder de las 4, especificando un nuevo poder colectivo Halliwell debería surgir naturalmente.

Mientras tanto, Leo y Cole obtuvieron poderes mágicos de artefactos guardados por los Ancianos.


	14. Tiempos recientes

**Agosto de 2010**

El sueño de Piper de tener su propio restaurante finalmente se hace realidad, con la inauguración del restaurante Halliwell's.

**Septiembre de 2010**

Billie regresa a las vidas de la familia Halliwell, luego de 4 años de vivir en Los Ángeles. Mientras tanto, las hermanas empiezan a percibir una amenaza en la forma de un ángel oscuro llamado Rennek. Mientras comienzan a lidiar con la amenaza, las Halliwell y Billie se reencuentran con Christy, notando que Christy ya no era la bruja malvada que combatieron 4 años antes, sino una bruja buena.

**Mayo de 2011**

Luego de meses de combates contra sus secuaces, las Halliwell y las Jenkins tienen un cara a cara con Rennek, aunque no pudieron derrotarlo (ni siquiera con ayuda de Leo, Cole, Andy y Henry). Rennek les dice que la batalla no ha terminado y que él volverá para darles una paliza. Los integrantes mágicos de ambas familias comenzaron a prepararse para lo que podría venir.

**Agosto de 2011**

Misteriosamente, los usuarios mágicos (incluyendo Leo, Cole, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Billy y Christy) perdieron sus poderes mientras que los mortales (como Henry, Andy, Victor y Elise) obtuvieron poderes. Con la preocupación de que el mundo esté en caos y creyendo que Rennek está detrás de todo esto, los mortales de la familia (con ayuda de Darryl) comenzaron a "pacificar" el entorno a su alrededor.

**Septiembre de 2011**

Nace Parker, hija de Cole y Phoebe.

**Marzo de 2012**

Los integrantes del grupo mágico Halliwell-Jenkins (Leo, Cole, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Billy y Christy) comienzan a recuperar sus poderes luego de meses de lucha. Les tomaría 2 meses recuperarlos plenamente.

**Mayo de 2012**

El grupo mágico Halliwell-Jenkins aprende que hay otro Nexus: el Nexus del Todo (ubicado en el desierto), que podría ayudar a resolver la cuestión mágica. Rennek es vencido y las hermanas resuelven la cuestión mágica "trasplantando" el Nexus del Todo a la casa Halliwell. Al final, Christy comienza a disfrutar la vida, con la guía de Billie y la familia Halliwell.

**Eso es todo lo que tengo por ahora. Dependiendo de cómo vaya el cómic así podrían ser futuros capítulos. No soy muy bueno en diálogos y situaciones específicas, así que esto podría ser una base para fics más detallados.**


End file.
